From a cytogenetic and molecular biology perspective, there appears to be a non-random mutation on human chromosome 1p in many malignant tumors (Caron, Med. Pediatr. Oncol., 24:215–221, 1995; Schwab et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer, 16:211–229, 1996). For example, deletions in the region of chromosome 1p have been found in various oncocytes (neuroblastomas [White et al., Eur. J. Cancer, 33:1957–1961, 1997, Gros16; Ariyama et al., Genomics, 25:114–123, 1995; Cheng et al., Oncogene, 10:291–297, 1995], meningiomas [Ishino, et al., Cancer, 83:360–366, 1998], pheochromocytomas, medullary thyroid carcinomas, neuroendocrine tumors [Moley et al., Cancer Res., 52:770–774, 1992], T cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia (T-ALL) [Iolascon et al., Leukemia, 11:359–363, 1997], colorectal cancers [Praml et al., Oncogene, 11:1357–1362, 1995, Gros13; Bomme et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer, 21:185–194, 1998; Di Vinci et al., Cancer, 83: 415–422, 1998], mesotheliomas [Lee et al., Cancer Res., 56: 4297–4301, 1996], hepatomas [Chen et al., Cancer Genet Cytogenet, 86:102–106, 1996], endometrial carcinomas [Arlt et al., Hum. Mol. Genet, 5:1017–1021, 1996], and breast cancers [Nagai et al., Cancer Res., 55:1752–1757, 1995; Munn et al., Oncogene, 10:1653–1657, 1995]. etc.). In addition, mutations in the 1p region are thought to correlate with lymph node metastasis and tumor size [Borg et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer, 5:311–320, 1992; Tsukamoto et al., Cancer, 82:317–322, 1998]. Moreover, the genetic mutation associated with endodermal sinus tumors (CESTs) developed in small children under four years is proposed to occur on chromosome 1p [Perlman et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer, 16:15–20, 1996]. These facts indicate that one or more genetic mutations in chromosome 1p are associated with malignant tumors. However, the causative gene has not yet been discovered.